Sadie Hawkins Dance RANMA 12 STYLE!
by Nightsailer
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance has been brought to Japan! Some of Takahashi's wacky cast compete for the best date, while others compete for their lives! Find out what happens as several of the characters discover the meaning of "finding the right person."
1. Let the Asking BEGIN!

Hey guys! Nightsailer, back with another story! ^.~ This one's not serious like my other ones…I thought I might try comedy for a while. And what better series for comedy than Rumiko Takahashi's wacky romance, Ranma ½?! Read to find out how this cooky crew reacts to one of America's greatest traditions…THE SADIE HAWKINS DANCE!!! R&R, please!!! It's greatly appreciated!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sadie Hawkins Dance? What's that?" Akane and her friends were walking home from school. The whole high-school was in an uproar--A custion from America was being introduced in Japan!  
"I'ts a dance, just like always. But there's one major difference," said her friend Kyoko, "the girls get to ask the guys this time!"  
Akane's other friend, Shizuka, was ecstatic. "Ooh, Akane! Who should I ask, who should I ask?!"  
"How about Gosukunji?" Kyoko said jokingly.  
Shizuka made a face. "Heck, no! Voodoo Spike? He's the biggest loser in the school!"  
"And he has a crush on Akane." Kyoko patted Akane's shoulder. "Poor dear. Are you going to ask Ranma?"  
Akane blushed. "Uh...Ranma doesn't really do that kind of stuff...OW!" A paper ball hit her in the back of the head. She whirled around to find Ranma sitting on the fence behind her.  
"Hiya, macho chick! Thinkin' about askin' me to the Stadium Eagle dance? After all, I'm the hottest guy around!"  
Akane clenched her fists. She ran and kicked him into the pond the fence enclosed. "Dummy! Why would I ask a GIRL to the dance?!"  
He came up hacking water. "At least I'm not built like a brick and I actually have a FIGURE! Besides, why would I want to go with YOU?!"  
"DUMMY!! JERK!!" She chucked a rather large mailbox onto his head. As he shook his fist and gave her a very inappropriate gesture, she yelled, "And that's SADIE HAWKINS Dance, idiot!" Then she took off for home, leaving Ranma to dry out his shirt and two friends to wonder wht the heck just happened. 

After cutting a corner and losing sight of Ranma, Akane slowed to a stop. _Idiot Ranma,_ She thought. _Doesn't have any grasp of what's important..._ She kicked a stray tin can down the street. "But who will I ask?" She said out loud.  
Big mistake.  
"AKANE TENDO!" Tatewaki Kuno came hurdling down the street, arms outstretched and a bouquet of flowers flowing from one hand. "Ask me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance!"  
Akane stood staring with her mouth hanging wide open. "U...Upperclassman Kuno..."  
He swept her up into a giant bear hug. "Hurry! Before Saotome comes to separate us!"  
Just then, Ranma came traipsing around the corner, shoes swinging from his fingertips. "Akane, where are you? Akan--"  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!" Kuno dropped Akane and ran at Ranma. "Oh how I've pined to see--"  
Ranma kicked his face, sending him flying over the nearest apartment building. "Can it, lover boy. I have no interest in being a homo." He walked over to Akane. "Why'd ya run off like that, Macho Chick?"  
"Whydaya THINK, bozo?" Akane dusted herself off and threw the flowers into a garbage can. "Anyone would run away from an ugly mug like yours."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Akane turned on her heel and continued walking down the street. Ranma poked his head around to look her in the face. "Somethin' botherin' you?"  
"Nahhhhh...Well, except maybe...JUST maybe...YOU?!" She booted him as far as she could; which ended up being a building three blocks away.  
"I still don't think she's cute," Ranma mused, as he peeled himself off the glass. He turned around and laughed. "Good thing that was reinforced..." He waved merrily at the staring businesspeople and went whistling on his way. 

Meanwhile, Ryoga stood behind a waterfountain, carefully rearranging his flowers once again. "Have to have them PERFECT for Akane before I ask her..."  
"Ask me what?"  
"WAIIII!!" Ryoga jumped back and gripped the waterfountain for all he was worth -- his monstrous strength causing it to snap in half, and water going everywhere.  
Akane stared at the mangled mess of marble and water. "Um, Ryoga? Are you ok?" She tenatively nudged one of the bigger slabs away with her foot.  
P-chan squirmed his way out of the rubble. "P-CHAN!" Akane scooped the little pig up and hugged him tight. "Have you seen Ryoga? Poor dear...I startled him, and he must've run off..."  
P-chan snuggled up against Akane with an amazingly human-like sigh.  
"C'mon, let's go home. Don't worry. If that jerk Ranma picks on you, he'll have me to answer to!" 

A few minutes later, Akane walked into the main room of the Tendo Dojo. "I'm home!" She kicked off her shoes and trotted into the kitchen. There, her "family" was conjugated, waiting for the final meal of the day.  
"Hey Akane," Nabiki called, "do you have a spare 3000 yen? I wanted to buy myself- I mean, YOU a new sweater."  
"Thanks, Nabiki, but you bought "me" one last week," Akane said dryly. "Hey Kasumi, what's for dinner?"  
"Oh, I didn't feel like cooking tonight, so I ordered take-out!"  
Akane's eyes were suddenly wary. "Take out...From WHERE?"  
"FOOD HERE!" Shampoo came blasting through the door. "Where Ranma?"  
"Can't she ever just come in like a normal person?" Akane muttered.  
"Shampoo! Welcome! Won't you stay for dinner?" Kasumi rushed over to help Shampoo with the boxes. "Shampoo stay," she grunted. "Where Ranma?"  
"Impatient, are we?" Kasumi smiled. "He's in the bath. But he should be out any time now!"  
P-chan came waddling through from outside. He stopped and looked at Akane, then walked through the house into the bath.  
Inside, Ranma was soaking in the tub, muttering to himself. "Had to order take-out, tonight of all nights. Why couldn't they have waited until I was on a training mission or something? And they shouldn't even ASK her if she wants to stay for dinner. Heck, the girl PACKS herself a meal whenever she comes over here..." Just then, P-chan jumped into the bath, and out sprung Ryoga.  
"Hey! Hey! Ever heard of common decency here?!" Ranma gooshed the fanged boy's head. "I mean, c'mon!"  
"If you can do it with Shampoo, I don't see why you would mind another male hopping in for a few seconds," said Ryoga, unfazed. "Unless it TRULY bothers you because you are immensly turned on by a fellow unclothed male..."  
"Oh shut it. You know as well as the next person I'm as straight as they come."  
"Anybody in the Yahoo personals, that is."  
"Take that back!"  
Ryoga was already tugging on his clothes. "Don't get your underwear in a knot. I was only joking. I know your feelings for sweet Shampoo..."  
"I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR SHAMPOO!"  
"Prove it then." Fully dressed, Ryoga strutted down the hall.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU, YA FILTHY LITTLE PIG!" Ranma fell out of the bath and stumbled down the hall, only to find himself in the middle of a now very quiet kitchen -- and to realize that he had forgotten to grab a towel on the way out.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" 

"So what did you come here for, P-chan?" Ranma asked, as Shampoo was putting bandages all over his upper body. He, Shampoo, and Ryoga were all sitting in the middle of the training hall. Poor Ranma was being bandaged from the barrage of various flying objects a few moments before.  
"I'm not P-chan!"  
"Just answer the question, dimwit."  
"Well, I came to ask Akane to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Ryoga looked down at his feet, face going pink.  
"Ha! THAT macho chick? You'd have a better chance of getting a date with a brick. Not like there's any difference, though."  
"Akane is NOT a brick! And you call yourself her _fiancee!_" A dreamy look crossed his face. "Perfect Akane...So befallen with her misfortune..."  
"_I_ don't call her my fiancee, lover boy. It's just the rest of the WORLD insists. Don't even THINK about asking her."  
"And why not? I thought you didn't care if she went with me."  
Ranma was starting to go rather red himself. "I _DON'T_ care! It's just that not even a dummy like her deserves to go to a dance with YOU. You'd probably get lost on the way to the place, anyway."  
"I'd bring a map!"  
"A MAP?! Hell, man, you'd need a LIFELINE tied from this house to the school!"  
"Just you wait and see, Ranma!" Ryoga stood up and abruptly walked out of the room. Ranma made a face at his retreating form. A slight poke on the shoulder made him turn, just to find Shampoo's face right up in his. "GAACK!"  
"Ranma? What Sadie Hawkin Dance?"


	2. The Plot Thickens Sort of

Chapter 2 has arrived! Wow, that was fast. This one doesn't really relate to the dance very much, so bear with it guys. Ukyo comes in…@.@;; We'll just leave it at that. Have fun, and the mayhem will start next chappie! ^.^ R&R, please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh..." Ranma was at a loss. _This is just great. If I tell Shampoo what the Sadie Hawkins Dance is really about, she'll NEVER stop tailing me! That would be just another half-wit to add to this neverending love circle..._  
"Well? You tell Shampoo, or will Shampoo have to beat it out you?"  
Ranma's mind raced. _Aw, man! What do I tell her?! Um um um...I KNOW! I'll tell her it's a place where they have giant exploding pink cicadas! Yeah! That'll work...And they lay eggs in your ears...and then they explode! Aw this is perfect..._ "Well, Shampoo, it's actually-"  
"A dance. A dance where the girls get to ask the guys to accompany them. I'm sure you and Ranma will make a perfect couple!" Akane stood in the doorway, looking smug.  
Shampoo's eyes went wide. "GIRLS ASK BOYS?! Shampoo could ask Ranma?! OOH SOOO HAPPY!!!" She flung her arms around his neck and took off out the door. "Must tell great grandmother!"  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!! NOT HERRRRR!!!" Ranma tried to chase after her, but she was already on her bike and speeding down the road. Feverishly, he turned back to his cackling fiancee. "AKANE!!!" He screeched. "How COULD you?!"  
Akane nonchalantly polished her fingernails against her shirt. "Oh, I figured since you wouldn't go with ME, then you'd have no other chance of getting a date. So think of it as a favor."  
"I could SO get a date!"  
"Oh? Who? Kuno?"  
"Why would I date a ma-"  
SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH  
Akane swung the bucket down to her hip, smiling tartly. "What's wrong if a woman dates a man?" Then she walked out of the dojo, leaving Ranma alone.  
"Man, I hate her," Ranma commented. "She didn't have to use such cold water!" He got up and walked out after his unwanted fiancee.  
RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLE...  
"What the heck...?" The ground was shaking under Ranma's feet.  
"Akane, did you overload the washer again?" Nabiki called from downstairs.  
"No!" Came the reply.  
"Then what the hell is that?"  
"That's what I want to know," Ranma muttered. It was getting louder. He tiptoed down the hall towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from the newly installed do-it-yourself homegym room in the back. He crept closer and closer, and, curiositiy getting the best of him, he peeked around the corner.  
"Oh...My...Dear...God."  
Mr. Saotome was bounding away on the treadmill, complete in panda form. "HELLO SON!" Read the sign. "I'M GETTING MYSELF A GREAT WORKOUT!!! IT JUST SEEMS THAT THIS TREADMILL IS GOING TOO SLOW...I KEEP RUNNING THROUGH THAT WALL IN FRONT OF ME!" The panda gestured to the hole in the wall in front of the treadmill.  
Ranma shook his head. "Alright, pops. But if it's something stupid that you could have figured out if you bothered to LOOK, I'm gonna hafta hurt you." He leaned over. "Yup, it's plugged in. You didn't blow a fuse. You didn't break the treadmill with your tremendous bulk..." He stood up to check out the controls, took one look, then turned and punched his dad through the ceiling. "You forgot to turn it on, you moron!"  
A sign came through the new hole in the roof and bonked him on the head. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER THAT WAY!"  
Ranma read this, scribbled something on the back, and chucked the sign back through the hole. "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO FIX IT, YOU IDIOT?!"  
Soun looked up through the hole to see the airborne panda who now had a sign sticking out of his back. "Hey, son! Let's make a bet on how many hours he remains in orbit! I say, 3000 Yen on 5 hours!"  
Nabiki appeared out of nowhere and slapped 3000 yen on the table. "It's a bet." 

The next morning, Mr. Saotome was still in pretending to be a satellite. The "family", with the exeption of Ranma, was sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying a light munch before they head out for their Saturday enjoyment.  
"Looks like you owe me 3000 Yen, dad," Nabiki said.  
Mr. Tendo paid up, then craned his neck back to look through one of the numerous holes in the roof. "I wonder how long he'll REALLY be up there...?"  
"Dad, it was one of RANMA'S punches. Did you expect him to be up there for less than a day?" Nabiki sipped her tea, grabbed the money, and got to her feet. "Well, I'm off for the day. Karaoke awaits!" She trotted out the door.  
Ukyo was coming down the walk. As she passed Nabiki, she whispered, "Don't break any windows."  
A few minutes later, she was seated with the odd bunch at the low-lying table with a giant handprint on her upper arm. Ignoring this, she went straight for the point. "I'm here to ask Ranma-honey to the Sadie Hawkins Dance."  
Akane spat out the tea she was drinking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. YOU'RE gonna ask RANMA to the dance."  
Ukyo looked startled. "Um...yes? Do you have a problem with that?"  
Akane turned bright red. "NO! Of course not! But you don't even go to our school-"  
The okonomiyaki chef slid an enrollment form down on the table with a slight blush. "I enrolled yesterday," she said with a shy smile.  
Akane was baffled. "Well, uh, you see...uh, you can't-"  
"MFRRUUFMMMFUURRFFF..." Ranma stumbled down the hall, a toothbrush sticking out of one ear and a comb stuck in his pigtail.  
"RANMA-HONEY!" Ukyo stood up. "I don't think that goes there..." She reached up and pulled the toothbrush out of his ear.  
"Leave 'im," Akane said. "He'll come to in an hour or three."  
"How can you say that?!" Ukyo yanked the comb out of Ranma's hair, then continued to search for any other stray items. "You're supposedly his fiancee. Well, I'M the real fiancee, as you can PLAINLY see."  
Akane's face was bright red. But she still held her tongue - after all, her pride was at stake!  
Ranma was as blank as ever. He plopped down on one of the cushions and ate his chop sticks. He then proceeded to making conversation with his teacup. Everyone took this as a normal occurence, and took no notice.  
Everyone except for Ukyo.  
"RANMA-HONEY! DON'T EAT THAT!!!!" She pulled the chopsticks out of his mouth. "Here, I'll feed you."  
Suddenly Soun's head got really big and filled the entire kitchen. "YOU WILL NOT FEED HIM!"  
"Oh go deflate yourself." Ukyo spooned some rice into his mouth.  
Soun looked like he was about to breathe fire, then Genma crashed through the roof, deflating him like the overinflated buzzard he is.  
"I MET THIS INCREDIBLY NICE MARTIAN," Genma wrote. "AND HE-"  
"Would you just be human for once?!" Soun threw a teakettle of hot water on the panda.  
Genma appeared...boy did he ever.  
"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, WOULDYA?!" Akane threw Genma into the hall.  
Ukyo sat, stunned, looking on in horror. She then grabbed Ranma and ran out the door with him, still in his boxers. 


	3. She loves me, She loves me not

Hiya peeps! Nightsailer here. This chappie gets a little more lovey-dovey…*Gag* How can I write such sappy stuff?! X_X Anyway, this one's not as funny as the other two, but I hope the little "scene" at the end is enough for ya…And don't kill me because of the cliffy…PLEASE!!! Lol, R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dragging Ranma into Abercrombie and Fitch to buy some pants, Ukyo took her half awake "fiancee" to the park.  
"Isn't it pretty, Ran-chan?" She asked, kneeling down to trail her fingers in the pond. "I could just stay here all day!"  
Silence.  
"Ran-chan?"  
Ranma was asleep on a park bench. "Ranma-honey!" Ukyo squealed. "Can't you at least stay awake for our date?" She shook his shoulder lightly. "C'mon," she pleaded. "I wore my best kimono today!"  
"Let my Ranma sleep if he wants to!"  
Ukyo whirled around. Kodachi, the black rose, was standing a few feet away, perched on a fence post.  
"Why're YOU here?" Ukyo grumbled. "This is OUR date! Leave!"  
"Hohohoho, I don't think so. This is the one time of the year when we're allowed to ask BOYS to our all girls school! I won't miss this opportunity." She whipped out her ribbon and pointed it at Ukyo. "I shall be taking Ranma-honey to the Sadie Hawkins Dance!"  
"Over my dead body!" Ukyo pulled a spatula out of her sleeve. The two commenced to battle it out in the middle of the park. Ranma slept through the whole thing. 

THWACK!  
A railroad spike was jammed into a straw doll in the shadows of the Tendo garden. Hikaru Gosukunji, or "Voodoo Spike", was up to his old tricks again...Spying and playing photographer. He watched Akane in her room, flipping through her magazines trying to find a good dress.  
"Sweet Akane," he murmured. The shredded Voodoo doll that faintly resembled Ranma slipped to the ground as he leaned in closer for a better look. He couldn't quite see what dress she was talking to Kasumi about, so he tried to get closer, causing himself to trip over his own untied sneakers and fall against the window.  
"What the heck?" Akane turned around. "Hikaru...?" She ran and opened the window. "Gosukunji, what are you doing here?"  
"I, ah, dur..." He fumbled his hands, turning quite crimson. _She spoke to me!_ He thought gleefully. "Ab...about the d-d-d-d..."  
Akane apparently did not hear him. "Hikaru, I'm busy and Ranma's at the park with Ukyo. Go home." With that, she slammed the window down on his fingertips. 

Meanwhile, Ryoga was somewhere in the middle of Russia, trying to find Tokyo's tux rental shop. 

"Ranma! You wake up now!"  
"Wha...Wha?" Ranma cracked an eyelid open. "Whahappened?" He wiped a thin line of drool from his chin.  
"Great grandmother request your presence at Cat Cafe!" Shampoo said excitedly.  
Suddenly Ranma was fully awake. _I need an excuse!_ "No!! I'm here with Ukyo-" He caught sight of Ukyo and Kodachi, crumpled on the ground by the pond. "Eh?"  
Shampoo nonchalantly flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "They was fighting, so Shampoo put stop to mindless squabble. Now, you come!" She grabbed Ranma's wrist and dragged him away. 

"I'm going out!" Akane called to Soun.  
"What for?" He asked. He hardly sounded concerned, though, as he was concentrating deeply on a game of checkers with Genma, who was at the time, a panda.  
"I'm gonna go see if that dress shop downtown has anything good. I think the delivery waiting period for that catalogue is too long." She slipped on her shoes and started to walk out the door. Then she stopped, and turned to her father. "You know, it's pretty degrading to be losing to a panda." Then she ran out before the mysterious flying checker hit her in the head. 

Shampoo had just led Ranma into the Cat Cafe. Ranma grimaced, as this place held many humiliating and often painful memories.  
"Ah! Groom!" Shampoo's great grandmother swooped down from the rafters. "I'm glad you came. You are here to take a test."  
"So what else is new..." he muttered. "What is it this time, ya mummy?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," she said slyly. "Just follow me."  
She led Ranma down the corridor to the back room of the restaurant. Ranma cracked his knuckles and stretched, preparing for a fight.  
Cologne positioned him in the middle of the room. "Now, no matter what happens, you can't move. You have to keep your feet still." She skipped off to the corner, leaning on her staff. "Shampoo, it's time!"  
Shampoo picked up a bundle from a table. With that, she walked toward Ranma, a very deadly look on her face. Ranma vaguely wondered what he was having for dinner that night.  
"Ok, Ranma. Shampoo perform task now." She shoved the bundle into his hands.  
Ranma looked at her questioningly and opened the bundle. "F...Flowers??"  
"You come with Shampoo to Sadie Hawkin Dance, yes?" Her eyes pleaded with him.  
"......................" Ranma's face held no expression. "Wha...Wha..."  
Shampoo reached behind her and pulled something else off the table. "If you no take Shampoo, Shampoo have force you!" She whipped out a bucket of water and held it poised over her head.  
"Wha?! NO!!!" Ranma started to grab for the bucket, but Shampoo backed away.  
"If you no take Shampoo, Shampoo become cat!"  
Ranma was just about to agree when the door was kicked in. "SHAMPOO!!!" Ukyo and Kodachi screamed simultaneously. "How dare you treat Ranma-honey like that?! If he doesn't want to come, you shouldn't make him!"  
"Same for you, baka ni!" Shampoo tossed the bucket aside and prepared to fight.  
Kodachi was appalled. "Who're you calling stupid?!" She drew one of her batons.  
"Ran-chan is mine!" Ukyo proclaimed. "No, he's mine!" CRASH  
"OH NO HE'S NOT!"  
"KUSO!" BAM  
Ranma looked on, sweat running down his cheek. "Uh, excuse me...?" 

Akane stopped when she heard the commotion inside the Cat Cafe. "What the...?" She peeked in through the glass, and ducked just in time to avoid a flying hoop.  
"HEY!" She screamed. "What's going on in there?!"  
"A...AKANE!!" Ranma screeched from under the squabbling girls.  
"Ranma?" Akane jumped in through the window and squatted next to him. "What're you doing here?"  
"Whaddaya think, genius?"  
"Hmph. And I suppose you want me to help you."  
"WELL DUH!"  
Akane grabbed his pigtail and yanked him out of the mayhem. "C'mon, stupid. Let's get out of this madhouse." With that, she climbed back out the window, dragging him along behind her.  
The other girls were so into their battle, they didn't even notice. 

A few minutes later, they were walking down the road toward the dress shop. Ranma was making a point not to look Akane in the face.  
She soon got tired of the silence. "So aren't you gonna thank me?"  
"Are you braindead?" Was his response.  
"I'll take that as a no." A few moments of silence followed. Akane sneaked a glance at Ranma. "Well, can't you at least...say something?"  
"Hm. Like what?"  
Akane blushed. "Like...What kind of dress do you think I'll look good in?"  
Ranma tripped over a fire hydrant.  
"YOU?!" He exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah me! Who ELSE would I be talking about?!"  
"Imagining you in a dress makes me sick!" He screamed.  
"OH REALLY?!" She yelled back. "Then MAYBE I should have just left you to DIE back in that Cat Cafe!"  
More silence.  
"Uh...Well, I'm glad you didn't do that..." Ranma twiddled his thumbs embarrassedly.  
Akane looked back at him. "Wha...?" In her distracted state, she nearly ran into a pole.  
"Careful, stupid!" Ranma grabbed her by the arm and pulled him back against him. His arms accidentally slipped behind her back and held her into a tight embrace.  
Akane blushed furiously. "R...Ranma...What are you doing?"  
"I just saved you from running into a telephone pole, dummy." He still didn't realize how close they were.  
Akane started to put her arms around his back, hesitating. They finally hit home, resting lightly around his waist. _He's so warm...Why can't he let me do this more often...?_ She snuggled her face into his chest.  
Ranma was starting to notice now. "Hey, Macho Chick, whatcha doin'?" It was all he could do to keep his arms from wrapping tighter around her. She looked up at him and found her face right up in his. "Uh...You're hugging me, right?"  
"No...!" That little comment was ignored.  
"Ranma..." she murmured. "Why aren't you like this more often?"  
His heart was starting to beat faster. "I..."  
_What do I do now?_ he thought. _Man...So CUTE..._  
They leaned closer... 


	4. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

Their lips were almost touching now. Akane could feel Ranma's breath against her face. Her heart beat faster and faster, feeling like it could explode out of her chest at any moment.  
Ranma laughed quietly, looking at her somewhat affectionately. "Why so red, Macho Chick?" What he didn't realize was that he was blushing just as hard as she.  
"I...Uh..." She twiddled her fingers and stared at her feet. "N...nothing..."  
Ranma's nose brushed hers. "C'mon, you know you want SOMEthing."  
_Oh, what the heck..._ Akane tilted her head up toward his.  
But just as their lips were about to touch...  
"AKANE TENDO! WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!" Kuno was bolting down the street, sword in hand, followed by a curious Gosukunji and a bashful Ryoga.  
Ranma quickly dropped his arms and glared at them, cheeks burning bright red. "And what's it to YOU, AS-"  
"Raaa-nma," came a voice from behind him. He gulped and made himself turn around. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi were standing together, each with a murderous look in 

her eyes.  
"WHAT?!" He demanded, blushing furiously. "What are you staring at?!"  
"You cheater," Shampoo accused. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said I was dating any of YOU, huh?!" He looked from one to the other, trying to decide if he stood a chance against this angry "mob".  
"Ran-chan, we're ENGAGED," Ukyo said.  
The other girls gawked at her, and she straightened her kimono proudly.  
"And I suppose that cancels out OUR engagement, doesn't it Ranma?"  
Ranma's eyes got wide. He slowly turned to face a now furious Akane. She was still holding the stop sign that she had used to beat the crap out of her stalkers, and looked quite ready to use it again. Making a quick decision, he chose the lesser of the two evils and took off towards Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi.

"RANMA SAOTOME YOU CHEAT!" Akane threw the stop sign with all her might, hitting Ranma in the back of the head and rendering him unconscious for the rest of the day.


End file.
